Rarity
is considered a rare item, with only 428 owners.]] Rarity is a common term often used by penguins to describe items that haven't been available for a long time or items which haven't returned in a while. In Club Penguin Rewritten's case, this includes items that don't have many owners as well. Rarity is also a term used for old accounts. Difference from Club Penguin What we consider rare for purposes on Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki are items that are at least 1 year old and haven't returned, and also items that have less than 500 owners. List of Rare items Head items *1st Anniversary Party Hat *1st Year Party Hat *2nd Year Party Hat *3rd Year Party Hat *4th Year Party Hat *5th Year Party Hat *6th Anniversary Hat *7th Anniversary Hat *8th Anniversary Hat *9th Anniversary Hat *10th Anniversary Hat *11th Anniversary Hat *12th Anniversary Hat *Amethyst Hat *Astro Helmet *Beautiful Braid *Beta Hat *Blizzard Wizard Hat *Blue Felt Hat *Blue Pompom Toque *Blue Skater Hat *Brown Cowboy Hat *Brown Fedora *Brown Teal Cap *Candy Cane Hat *Chullo *Coral Crown *Dazzling Blue Top Hat *Doorman's Cap *Emerald Hat *Expedition Hat *Faery Hair *Fairytails *Feathered Tiara *Firefighter Hat *Flower Hat *Football Helmet *Fuzzy Viking Hat *Girl's Pilot Cap *Gold Viking Helmet *Golden Knight's Helmet *Golf Hat *Grape Headband *Grape Headdress *Green Cyclops *Green Lightbulb *Green Propeller Cap *Green Snorkel *Green Viking Helmet *Infrared Tracker *King Jester Hat *Pilot Cap *Pink Bunny Ears *Pink Cowgirl Hat *Pink Earmuffs *Pink Pom Pom Toque *Pink Toque *Pirate Bandana *Press Hat *Prince Redhood's Hat *Puffle Bandana *Puffle Cap *Puffle Care Cap *Puffle Hat *Purple Lightbulb *Purple Wizard Hat *Queen's Crown *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Hard Hat *Red Mohawk *Ring Master Hat *Roman Helmet *Russian Hat *Snow Beta Hat *Snowman Head *Straw Gardening Hat *Straw Hat *The Chill *The Clown-Around *The Count *The Dashing *The Downtown *The Explorer *The Flow *The Flutterby *The Forest Maiden *The Golden Waves *The Grape Vine *The Prep *The Rascal *The Shock Wave *The Side Swept *The Sidetided Strikes Back *The Sidetided *The Squid Lid *The Tough Enough *The Twister *The Waves *Top Hat *Topaz Hat *Tweed Hat *Umbrella Hat *White Cocoa Bunny Head *Witch's Hat Face items *Aviator Goggles *Black Diva Shades *Blue Tiki Mask *Brown Glasses *Castaway Face Paint *Designer Glasses *Giant Sunglasses *Grape Tiki Paint *Gray Beard *Green Snorkel *Pink Tiki Mask *Smoke Goggles *Swirly Glasses Neck items *All Access Pass (2017) *Big White Scarf *Blue Accordion *Blue Lei *Blue Mail Bag *Blue Snare Drum *Boa *Cheesy Necktie *Christmas Scarf *Expedition Backpack *Faery Wings *Gold Chain *Golden Fairy Wings *Green Parrot *Green Scarf *Green Tabard *Halloween Scarf *Hawaiian Lei *Island Lei *Jade Necklace *Jet Pack *Leather Satchel *Magician's Cape *Orange Tabard *Pink Scarf *Plasma Laser *Polka-Dot Bandana *Pom Pom Scarf *Puffle Care Sash *Red Backpack *Santa's Present Bag *Shell Necklace *Skinny Blue Tie *Squid Hug *Test Glider *The Count's Cloak *Torc *Whistle *Winter Camo Jetpack *Yellow Climbing Rope *Yellow Scarf Body items *Admiral Jacket *Alumni Jacket *Amethyst Dress *Aqua Bikini *Aqua Striped T-Shirt *Astro Suit *Beta Grid Sweater *Beta Hat T-Shirt *Big Bad Wool Suit *Black Whirlpool Snowsuit *Blizzard Wizard Robe *Blue Buckle-Up *Blue Crosshatched Hoodie *Blue Doublet *Blue Duck *Blue Shorts *Blue Tracksuit *Blue Zoot Suit *Boy's Sweater Vest Outfit *Canoeing Outfit *Casual Suit Jacket *Clown-Around Costume *Club Shirt (UK redemption shirt) *Cocoa Bunny Costume *Cotton Candy Cut-Offs *Cowboy Outfit *Cozy Winter Coat *Daisy Zippered Hoodie *Dark Detective Coat *Dazzling Blue Tux *Deflection Vest *Doorman's Jacket *EPF Suit *Emerald Dress *Faery Costume *Fairy Flight Outfit *Firefighter Jacket *Floral Bikini *Girl's Sweater Vest Outfit *Glowing Grid Jacket *Golden Knight's Armor *Grape Tiki Costume *Grape Tiki Dress *Grass Skirt *Green Cheerleader Outfit *Green Football Helmet *Green Football Jersey *Green Letterman Jacket *Green Striped Rugby Shirt *Green Tracksuit *Green Turtleneck (ID 4741) *Grumpunzel's Dress *Herbert Disguise *Inflatable Duck *Keep in Checks Look *Khaki Expedition Jacket *Klutzy Disguise *Lumberjack Look *Maiden's Gown *Music Jam Shirt *Orange Hawaiian Outfit *Orange Hoodie *Orange Snowsuit *Orange Vest *Party Hat T-Shirt *Pilot's Jacket *Pink Cowgirl Shirt *Pink Duffle Coat *Pink Polka-dot Dress *Pink Quilted Coat *Pink Striped Rugby Shirt *Pink Snowsuit *Pink Swimsuit *Pink Winter Peacoat *Popcorn Tray *Pop Princess Outfit *Prince Redhood's Costume *Puffle Holiday Sweater *Puffle Jacket *Purple Bikini *Purple Hoodie *Purple Spring Dress *Purple Suede Jacket *Quilted Vest *Rappelling Gear *Red Polo Shirt *Red Suede Jacket *Red Tracksuit *Red Turtleneck *Red Undercover Shirt *Ring Master Outfit *Rocker Outfit *Rugged Jacket *Sarong *Scallywag Rags *Scrubs *Sea Green Outfit *Seafoam Dress *Shamrock Dress *Snowman Costume *Striped Rugby Shirt *Sturdy Jacket *The Count's Costume *The Tux Redux *Topaz Dress *Tuxedo *Tweed Coat *Twee's Costume *Waddle On Hoodie *White Cocoa Bunny Costume *White Parka *Wilderness Life Jacket *Witch's Costume *Yellow Bikini *Yellow Cheerleader Outfit *Yellow Raincoat *Yellow Shirt *Yellow Summer Outfit *Yellow Sundress *Yeti Costume Hand items *Acid Guitar! *Acoustic Sunburst Guitar *Bell *Blue Book *Blue Electric Guitar *Blue Foam Finger *Bracers *Cane *Cosmic Umbrella *Festive Maracas *First Aid Kit *Flashlight *Football *Golden Shield *Grape Spear *Grappling Hook *Green Foam Finger *Green Shield *Ice Cream Cone *Keytar *Kite *Life Ring *MP3000 *Orange Balloon *Orange Shield *Paddle *Penguin Play Award *Pink Cotton Candy *Popcorn *Purple Electric Bass *Red Flag *Red Foam Finger *Rugged Radio *Silver Wand *Snow Shovel *Steel Shield *Storm Lantern *Teddy Bear *Video Camera *Violin *Water Wings *Yellow Foam Finger Feet items *Anti Lava Boots *Astro Boots *Black Zoot Shoes *Box Shoes *Burgundy Buckle Shoes *Dark Brown Fuzzy Boots *Geta Sandals *Green Bunny Slippers *Green Dragon Feet *Green Rubber Boots *Green Sandals *Lumberjack Boots *Rugged Boots *Stardust Slippers *Sturdy Green Boots *Sturdy Brown Boots *Vintage Boots *Yellow Rubber Boots Pins *1st Anniversary Cake Pin *50th Newspaper Pin *AC 3000 Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Circus Tent Pin *Club Penguin Rewritten Pin *Coins for Change 2017 Pin *Crayon Pin *Cupcake Pin *EPF Badge Pin *Expedition Key Pin *Feather Pin *First Aid Pin *Frog Pin *Herbert Security Clearance Pin *Jet Pack Pin *King's Crown Pin *Lollipop Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Milk 'N Cookies Pin *Music Note Pin *Pizza Slice Pin *Polar Paw Print Pin *Present Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Record Pin *Recycle Pin *Red Shovel Pin *Ruby Pin *Shamrock Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin *Spider Pin *Starfish Pin *Sun Pin *Taco Pin *Toboggan Pin *Tombstone Pin *Water Droplet Pin *Wreath Pin *YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Apples Background *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway *Aurora Background *Band Background *Blackout Background *Blue Hawaiian Background *Bookshelves Background *Cadence Background *Candy Background *Castle Hallway Background *Cave Gate Background *Circus Tent Background *Christmas Carol Background *Coins for Change Background *Detective Background *DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway *Dot's Giveaway *Fair Background *Fairy Fables Background *Flower Background *Football Background *Gym Background *Herbert's Giveaway Background *Holiday Magic Background *Holiday Wreath Background *Ice Cave Background *Jet Pack Guy Background *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway *Jetpack Background *Medieval Arena Background *Music Score Background *Noir Background *North Pole Background *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway *PH Giveaway Background *Pink Hawaiian Background *Pizza Splat Background *Princess Castle Background *Puffle Background *Puffle Collage Background *Pumpkin Patch Background *Rockhopper Background *Rory's Giveaway *Secure System Background *Snow Forts Background *Splash Background *Stormy Background *Sunflowers Background *Surfboards Background *Target Background *Teddy Bear Background *Top Of The Mountain Background *You're A Star Background Igloos *Bamboo Hut *Circus Tent *Double Story Igloo *Fish Bowl *Gingerbread House *Green Clover Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Grey Ice Castle *Sand Split Level Igloo *Split Level Snow Igloo Floor Furniture *Blue Rug *Map Area Rug *Puzzle Floor Room Furniture *Armor Rack *Bamboo Chair *Bamboo Couch *Bamboo Table *Barrel *Big Screen TV *Blue Balloon *Blue Bookshelf *Blue Couch *Blue Hydra Head *Blue Lamp *Blue Table *Book Room Arm Chair *Book Room Couch *Book Room Lamp *Broom *Burgundy Bookshelf *Cardboard Herbert *Cash Register *Chalk Board *Chess Castle *Chess Knight *Circus Ball *Classroom Desk *Clothes Rack *Coat Rack *Coffee Maker *Coins For Change Donation Station *Construction Barrier *Construction Pylon *Construction Sign *Containment Cell *Control Terminal *Corner Booth Seat *Curved Desk *Dinner Chair *DJ Table *Double Dunk Chair *Drum Kit *Emergency Light *Ferris Wheel Chair *Funky Bookshelf *Grandfather Clock *Green Balloon (furniture) *Hand Weights *Inflatable Chair *Inflatable Sofa *Java Bag *Laboratory Desk *Large Aquarium *Large House Plant *Long Security Laser *Mailbox *Mermaid Vanity *Modern Art *Mop & Bucket *Music Stand *Palm Tree *Pantry *Party Platter *Paw Print *Pile O' Candy *Pile O' Goo *Pink Balloon *Pink Plastic Castle *Pizza Oven *Plasma Ball *Plastic Deck Chair *Popcorn Machine *Puffle Bean Bag *Red Balloon *Red Hydra Head *Red Lava Lamp *Rosewood Chair *Rosewood Dinner Table *Seismograph *Shell Chair *Shiny Red Stove *Short Security Laser *Small Rock *Snowy Tree *Straight Booth Seat' *Student Desk *Tallest Tree *Teddy Bear (furniture) *Toy Train *Vacuum *Waterfall Pond *White Plastic Chair *Wood Bench *Yellow Balloon *Yellow Hydra Head Wall Furniture *Astro Barrier Poster *Black Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *CFC Paper Chain *Clover Garland *Double Wall Light *Green Banner *Green Clover *Green CP Banner *Green Puffle Poster *LCD Television *Mermaid Clock *Mona Lisa *Mullet Fish *Orange Banner *Overhead Light *Party Banner *Pink Puffle Poster *Pop Art Painting *Purple Banner *Purple Puffle Poster *Scroll-down Map *Security Camera *Single Wall Light *Starry Night Painting *Sunset Painting *Thin Ice Poster *Wall Map *Wall Rack *White Puffle Poster *Yellow CP Banner *Yellow Puffle Poster Pet Furniture *Brown Puffle House (ID 205) *Brown Puffle House (ID 665) *Gray Bed *Large Scratching Post *Puffle Guard *Puffle Igloo *Puffle Tree Postcards *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Easter Postcard *Halloween Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *St. Patrick's Day Postcard *You're a Published Penguin Postcard Stamps *730 Days! Stamp *Rare Mullet Stamp *Stunt Penguin Stamp Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare Category:Lists